bitter love
by mirashi-uchiha-uzumaki
Summary: Naruto y Deidara, comprometidos con los hermanos Uchiha. Deidara e Itachi se enamoran, pero Naruto NO, la pregunta del moreno es ¿por qué? simple Naruto se enamoro de un desconocido, pero ese hombre ara que Naruto sufra de amor. Sasuke lo ayudara.
1. Chapter 1

**Mundo mundial:** Buenos días, si es de días, buenas tardes, si es de tarde, y buenas noches, si es de noche. Bueno he aquí yo con un nuevo fic, la verdad espero les guste =D

Pues se lo voy a dedicar a mi Nieta… **darklover71 **xD

Pues para que veas que si te quiero, te voy a dedicar el primer capi de este fic =D

**%%%%%%%****%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Uzumaki Naruto, un chico rubio, de brillantes ojos azules, un tes color canela, y tres marquitas en cada mejilla, dándole una dulce y provocativa apariencia de un zorrito…

Uzumaki Deidara, hermano mayor de Naruto, un chico rubio, de brillantes ojos azules, pero el izquierdo es tapado por un mechón de cabello de este, tiene una piel color canela, al igual que su hermano…

Ambos chicos eran donceles, chicos que tenían la capacidad de procrear, muy raros de conocer, al principio la gente no los aceptaba, pero después eso cambio y su negacion, y odio, cambio a una admiración, y cariño.

Este chico vivía con su hermano, y su tutor Iruka, ya que a los 2 años de edad de este, ellos murieron, misteriosamente…

Después de todo ese tiempo, Naruto y Deidara decidieron que sería lo mejor aceptar la oferta de Iruka, ya que ambos rubios, no querían vivir con el moreno.

Al pasar los años, estos dos chicos se volvieron endemoniadamente sexys, Naruto y Deidara tomaron el porte de su padre Minato, espalda ancha, musculoso cuerpo, pero sin exagerar, y su dulce, y apacible forma de ser…

Naruto había madurado bastante, al igual que su hermano Deidara.

-Naruto, es hora de que bajes para tu clase de piano-hablaba Iruka

-no quiero, me da flojera-decía el rubio desde su cama…

-si no lo haces te quedas sin cena-decía con tono de gracia.

-¡voy!-grito el rubio

Vio como Naruto bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, tomaba las partiduras, y se sentaba en el pequeño banco del piano

-¡Deidara! Tu también baja, te toca practicar el chelo-decía el moreno.

-¡lo practique ayer!-gritaba el rubio mayor

-no me interesa Deidara, pues hoy también los prácticas-hablaba Iruka.

-pero me da flojera-decía con tono de molestia.

-pues no me importa, a Naruto también, y lo esta haciendo.

-pues ese el.

-te quedaras sin cena Deidara Uzumaki.

-esta bien, esta bien, ya voy.

Deidara bajo las escaleras, tomo el chelo que se encontraba arregostado al lado del piano de su hermano, tomo las partiduras, y se fijo que era un dúo, piano y chelo, así que empezó a seguir a hermano menor, quien estaba inspirado tocando.

Iruka tomo aire, y se relajo, el sonido de ambos instrumentos juntos lo aliviaba.

Se acerco a ellos y los observo, Naruto con los ojos cerrados tocando cada tecla, y Deidara fijando su mirada en las cuerdas del instrumento, que eran tocadas por el arco.

-_y después se quejaban de cuando los mando a tocar, a ellos les encanta_-pensaba el moreno.

-¿quieren alguna bebida chicos?

-si por favor Iruka-dijeron ambos chicos.

Iruka se fue a la cocina, y les sirvió un vaso de limonada a ambos chicos. Los tomo y fue de nuevo al cuarto en donde se encontraba ambos rubios.

-tomen-dijo mientras los dejaba en una mesa.

-gracias-dijeron ambos mientras se levantaban de sus asientos, y se acercaban a la mesa en donde se encontraba sus bebidas.

-chicos, mañana les voy a presentar a dos jóvenes, son hijos de los Uchihas.

-¿Uchihas? Umm..... ellos son los hijos de Fugaku, ¿esa era la familia en que nuestros padres querían que nos comprometiéramos?-pregunto Naruto

-exacto, recuerden que ellos también querían eso, ya que así tendrían una unión.

-la verdad, es que emociona conocerlos-decía Deidara- escuche que dicen que son muy guapos.

-yo nunca e escuchado de ellos, así que no me emociona la verdad.

-eres un aburrido Naruto.

-es solo la verdad, ¿para qué emocionarme de alguien que aún no conozco?

-buena teoría Naruto, pero Deidara tiene razón, no te comportes tan aburrido, la verdad es que creo que de verdad ustedes se pueden comprometer con ellos.

-bueno, si eso dices.

-oye Iruka, ¿por qué de repente nos los van a presentar?

Iruka suspiro, y empezó a hablar.

-bueno, ¿recuerdan que su padre y madre, tenían una enorme fortuna? Pues si ninguno de ustedes se casa, no la puede reclamar, y ya es hora de que lo hagan, ya que si no lo hacen ese dinero se lo puede quedar, o lo puede reclamar, un amigo, o simplemente un extraños que diga que son parientes de sus padres, por eso no queremos que eso suceda, y bueno pues, sus padres eran muy amigos de esa familia, así que sería bueno que ustedes también se hagan sus amigos.

-umm interesante, e Iruka ¿qué edad tienen?

-ummm el mayor tiene la edad de Deidara, 21 y el menor la misma que Naruto, 18, la verdad ustedes son menores que ellos por meses.

-interesante, bueno voy a ir a tocar un poco, quiero despejar la mente.

-igual yo, creo que por primera y única vez estoy de acuerdo con Naruto.

Iruka no pudo evitar que una risa se escapara de sus labios, de verdad iba a extrañar todo eso, ya que s alguno de los rubios de llegaba a casar con algún Uchiha, la verdad los perdería.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Uchiha.

-¿así que no vas a presentar a los Uzumaki?-preguntaba el mayor de los hermanos.

-se podría decir que si, además eso era lo que querían sus padres-hablaba un peliplata

-pero no los conocemos, ese es el problema-hablaba el menor de los Uchiha.

-bueno, por eso mañana los conocerán, espero que se lleven bien con ellos, y les agradezco que se comporten, miren que estos dos jóvenes, son donceles, y a parte de eso, son muy decentes, y educados.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

En la Mansión Uzumaki

-Deidara, persigue al cerdo-gritaba un rubio.

-no puedo el desgraciado se cago es mis zapatos- "hablaba" el rubio mayor.

-ese hijo de pfhsntaj-El rubio no pudo terminar de completar la frase, ya que iruka le tapo la boca.

Ambos chicos observaron a su tutor, quien los observaba, no tan alegre.

-pero muchachos, les dije que dejaran las groserías-hablaba un sereno moreno.

-lo siento-dijeron ambos.

-bueno ya, es tarde, vayan a tomar una ducha, y mañana los levanto yo-hablo Iruka.

Ambos chicos se miraron con cara asustadiza, si Iruka los despierta eso solo significa algo: despertar al amanecer.

Se fueron rápidamente a la casa, ya que se encontraban en el patio intentando atrapar al cerdo que se había escapado. (N/a: xD)

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-váyanse ya a dormir muchachos-habla Kakashi.

-¿tan temprano?

-si, mañana nos vamos a despertar cuando amanezca, así que es hora que duerman-decía alegremente el peliplateado

-¿qué?-preguntaron ambos chicos.

-si, los Uzumaki viven muy lejos, así que ahí que amanecer, además tiene que comprarle algo a ambos chicos-decía Kakashi.

-que molesto-hablaba sasuke.

-bueno, pero nos toca hermanito-decía mientras tomaba los cachetes de su hermano y empezaba a decir-¿quién es mi hermano favorito? ¡TU!

Ya basta Itachi-decía el moreno menor.

El peliplateado solo observaba la escena y reia alegremente.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Ya había amanecido, la mañana estaba sumamente bella, se podía sentir el húmedo aire, la fría brisa, el sonido de cualquier tipo de animal, realmente el amanecer era algo precioso en ese lugar.

Unos preciosos rubios se encontraban dormidos, soñando con cualquier tontería.

-ñan ñan, comida… ñan ñan-balbuceaba el menor de los hermanos.

-pof explota, y pof explota, POF explota-decía el mayor de los rubios.

Iruka entro a la habitación de los dos chicos, una risa se escapo e sus labios, uno soñando con comida, y otro con hacer explotar cosas…

-_bueno es hora de levantarlos_-pensaba el moreno.

-¡PARECEN CHICOS!

Amos rubios cayeron al piso provocando un seco sonido.

-¡Iruka, no puedes levantarnos como una persona normal!-gritaba Naruto

-no, porque aún así ustedes siguen durmiendo-decía Iruka.

-que estrés.

-ya Deidara, bueno chicos tenemos que arreglarlos, y ponerlos bien lindos, muy pronto llegaran los Uchiha, y les agradezco que por favor no persigan al cerdo-decía el moreno

-pero eso es divertido-decía Naruto mientras inflaba sus cachetes y hacía un tierno puchero.

-no me interesa, ya levántense del piso.

-esta bien-dijeron ambos rubios.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Mientras en la casa de los Uchiha.

Se podía ver a los dos morenos durmiendo en su cómoda cama, y hablando placidamente.

-ñan ñan te voy a matar Orochigay, eres un maldito per ñan ñan pervertido-hablaba el menor.

-pirrra wiii estoy en ñan ñan espacio, la luna… ñan ñan-decía el mayor de los morenos

Kakashi entro a la habitación de ambos morenos y observo la escena la cual le causo muchas gracias, aunque ya era hora de despertarlos.

-¡DEPIERTEN!

Los morenos calleron torpemente sobre su trasero.

-KAKASHI, despiértanos como una persona normal-decía Sasuke

-verdad, pareces un anormal-hablaba Itachi.

-yo también los quiero-decía con un tono de sarcasmo

Ambos morenos se levantaron del piso y salieron de la habitación, y tras de ellos, kakashi, quien solo estaba algo feliz.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bueno he aquí el primer capi de esta linda historia, la verdad es que ya lo tengo planificado, por así decirlo, y estoy muy emocionada de escribirlo, es que a mi no me gusta mucho lo que escribo, pero esta vez, si.

Jejeje.

¡Dejen review dattbayo!

Sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

**Planeta planetario: **Buenas buenas, pues aquí yo con la conti, la verdad quería agradecer a todos los que me dejaron review, los que agregaron el fic a sus favoritos, los que me agregaron a sus autores favoritos, los que pusieron alerta de historia, y de escritora. En pocas palabras gracias por todo xP

Este capi se lo voy a dedicar a mi hija **Sakuris** ya que la muy loca se "despidió" y dijo que no iba a escribir mas, pero etto, la niña escribió un nuevo fic xD. Además, para que no digas que no te quiero pues.

PD para Sakuris: no te tengo abandonada hija =D

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 2: conociéndonos**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ambos morenos se levantaron del piso y salieron de la habitación, y tras de ellos, Kakashi, quien solo estaba algo feliz.

-la próxima vez que me despiertes así, te pateo hasta que mueras Kakashi-hablaba Sasuke quien bajaba las escaleras maldiciendo al peliplateado.

-jajajaja, que idiota eres hermanito-decía un contento Itachi.

-yo no le diría idiota, ya que el no soñaba que estaba en el espacio-decía Kakashi.

-¿en el espacio? ¡Aaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo sabes eso? Me das miedo-gritaba Itachi quien se puso a saltar como loco y decir por todas partes que Kakashi era un brujo y se metía en sus sueños para molestarlo después.

A Sasuke y Kakashi se les resbalo una gotita por la cien, definitivamente Itachi era un idiota.

-Itachi, Itachi-el peliplateado llamaba al moreno, pero este no le presto ni las minima atención, ya que se tiro en el piso a gritar.

-¡MALDITA SEA ITACHI!-cuando el moreno escucho al peliplateado gritarle se levanto del piso y se puso frente a este.

-¿Si Kakashi?-pregunto Itachi.

El tutor de ambos chicos tomo aire, y empezó a hablar.

-Itachi, estabas hablando dormido, por eso se que soñabas-decía pacíficamente el peliplateado.

-aaaaaa ok-hablaba muy alegre-lalalalalalala.

-jajajajaja ¿Itachi en el espacio? See y las vacas vuelan-decía sarcásticamente Sasuke.

-Sasuke mejor cállate, a no ser que quieras que Orochigay venga-decía alegremente Kakashi.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntaba el moreno

-decías esto en tus sueños: ñan ñan te voy a matar Orochigay, eres un maldito per ñan ñan pervertido-decía Kakashi imitando la voz de Sasuke

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-empezó de nuevo a gritar Itachi-¡¡¡¡KAKASHI SE METIO EN LOS SUEÑOS DE SASU!!!!

Kakashi volvió a suspirar…

-Itachi, no me metí en los sueños de Sasuke, solo que el también habla dormido-decía Kakashi.

-aaaaaaa ok, eso ya lo sabía-decía Itachi alegremente

-oigan idiotas, tenemos que bajar, llevamos quince minutos aquí en las escaleras-decía sasuke.

-es verdad-hablaron Itachi y Kakashi (N/a: ambos terminan en achi xD)

Los tres bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al comedor, donde las sirvientas tenían ya servida la mesa.

Los tres se sentaron y empezaron a comer tranquilamente. Itachi conversaba sobre su sueño a Kakashi, y Sasuke, planeaba en como vengarse de Kakashi (N/a: hasta en mi fic se venga ¬¬)

_-por fín, por fín, me vengare de ti Kakashi mujajajajajajaja-pensaba Sasuke. _

-etto Sasuke, estas raro-decía Itachi quien observaba a su hermano por la cara de maniático.

-es que me duele el estomago-hablaba para tratar a despistar a su hermano mayor.

-a bueno-decía alegremente.

Empezaron a comer tranquilamente, pensando cosas inectas y tontas:

-muajajajajaja Kakashi me las vas a pagar mujajajajajajaja-pensaba el menor de los morenos.

-lalalalala, fui al espacio, lalalalalala fue divertido, lalalalalalala Kakashi se mete en los sueños-pensaba el despistado de Itachi.

-Umm me pregunto que abra pasado con Iruka, tengo años sin verlo, me gustaría saber si esta casado, y si no, pues le propongo matrimonio, solo hablamos por correo, ya la verdad no me fuera gustado preguntarle: ¿estas casado? Y si no lo estas ¿te casa conmigo? es que el muy condenado esta súper bueno, recuerdo que cada vez que se me acercaba me ponía cachondo… ummm se me paro-pensaba mientras observaba su pantalón-eso me pasa por imaginármelo desnudo con las piernas abiertas…-al tener esto ultimo en mente le salio un chorrito de sangre por la nariz-demonios, tengo ir hacerme la manual…

-Kakashi ¿a quién te imaginaste desnudo?-pregunto burlonamente Sasuke

-a... a… nadie ¿por qué lo dices?-decía muy nervioso el tutor de estos chicos.

-porque te estas desangrando, y porque bueno te estas poniendo las manos en el pantalón…-decía Itachi.

-esta bien, si estoy cachondo ¿felices?-pregunto Kakashi

-si, lo estamos-dijeron ambos hermanos.

-ahora si me permiten, tengo cosas que hacer-decía mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía rápidamente al baño.

-si es tonto-decía el menor de los hermanos.

-si ¿oye que le daremos a los Uzumaki?-pregunto Itachi.

-maldición, Kakashi no nos ha dicho algo de eso-decía Sasuke

-si, lo se, oye me voy, quiero ir a ducharme-Itachi dijo esto para después levantarse i dirigirse al baño de su cuarto.

Sasuke observo a su hermano irse, tomo una bocanada de aire, y suspiro…

-¿me pregunto como serán?-pensaba Sasuke.

Kakashi salio del baño después de gritar: ¡IRUKAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sasuke escucho el nombre del hombre, y se preguntaba quién podría ser, pero eso se lo preguntaba después a Kakashi.

El nombrado llego hasta la mesa y se sentó en su silla para después empezar a hablar.

-Sasuke el regalo de los Uzumaki están en la sala, El piano de cola de Alemania es para Naruto, y el Chelo de Italia para Deidara-decía Kakashi.

-¿quién es Naruto?-pregunto el moreno.

-es un chico, para ver, posiblemente tu prometido, según lo que me dijo Iruka es un chico muy hermoso, ojos color azul cielo, una cabellera rubia, y una piel tostada, aunque tiene algo que lo diferencia de cualquiera, tiene tres marquitas en cada mejillas, según me dijo Iruka parece un zorrito-decía tranquilamente.

-es hermoso, y… ¿cómo es su forma de ser?-pregunto el moreno.

-Bueno según me dijo Iruka, es muy alegre, divertido, infantil jeje, pero muy tierno-decía Kakashi.

-ummm esta genial, bueno pero eso me tocara verlo con mis propios ojos-decía Sasuke- entonces toca el piano.

-Pues si, la verdad es que desde muy pequeño, al igual que Deidara, veía clases de música, lo más gracioso es que el veía era la clase de chelo, mientras que Deidara la de piano, pero la verdad es que no les iba muy bien que se diga, así que decidieron que lo mejor sería intercambiar los instrumentos, y entonces Naruto quedo con el piano y Deidara quedo con el chelo-decía Kakashi.

-pues esta bien, ahora dime ¿a qué hora nos vamos?-pregunto el moreno.

-pues dentro de poco, así que anda a ducharte y arréglate muy bien-decía alegremente Kakashi.

-esta bien, me largo de aquí-decía mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-espero que no te comportes así con los Uzumaki-decía Kakashi.

Sasuke ya le estaba dando la espalda, paro en seco y respondió al comentario de su tutor…

-pues no, obviamente no-decía mientras se terminaba de ir…

-espero que de verdad se enamore de Naruto-pensó Kakashi.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En la casa los Uzumaki.

Se podía ver dos rubios sentados en sus respectivos puestos, y a in castaño…

-bueno entonces fue así como descubrí que ustedes soñaban con comida, y con explotar cosas-decía Iruka.

-yo me estaba preocupando, es decir Iruka se mete en nuestro sueños… ¡EN NUESTROS SUEÑOS!-decía Deidara.

-ya te dije que no, solo que hablan dormidos-decía mientras una gotita le bajaba por la cien.

-eso ya lose, solo que quería repetirlo-decía alegremente el rubio mayor.

-oye Iruka tengo que hacerte una pregunta-decía Naruto…

-ok Naru dime-decía Iruka.

-¿Cómo son los Uchiha?-pregunto el rubio.

-Umm bueno para ver, Hatake Kakashi es el tutor de ellos, según me dijo son unos chicos sumamente lindos, además de cotizados, el menor de llama Sasuke, tiene tu edad, es blanco, ojos profundamente negros, y el cabello negro con reflejos azules-decía Iruka.

-Umm parece lindo, y ¿Cómo es el mayor?-preguntaba el curioso de Deidara

-bueno, Kakashi me dijo que es muy parecido a Sasuke, ojos negros, piel un poco mas bronceada, y el cabello es completamente negro-decía Iruka.

-¿practican algún instrumento?-pregunto Naruto.

-no, no practican ninguno, ya que por ahora solo se enfocan en el deporte, así que lo más seguro es que tengan un buen físico-decía el castaño.

-Umm, bueno yo me voy a retirar, porque me quiero duchar-decía Deidara mientras se levantaba de su silla.

El rubio se fue dejando solo a su hermano y su tutor…

-¿a qué hora vienen?-pregunto Naruto.

-me imagino que ya deben estar saliendo de su casa-decía Iruka.

-Umm ok, bueno entonces también me voy a duchar-se levanto de su silla y se fue…

-espero que se enamoren de verdad…-pensó el tutor de los chicos…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En la casa Uchiha…

-¿ya están listos?-pregunto Kakashi desde la sala.

-si lo estamos-decía Sasuke quien acababa de llegar-¿y el piano y chelo?-pregunto observando que no se encontraban en la sala.

-ya están guardados en el auto, ahora vámonos-decía mientras se levantaba de la silla y abría la puerta para después salir.

Itachi iba tras su tutor, pero alguien lo jalo rápidamente de la casa.

-Sasuke ¿por qué me jalas?-pregunto Itachi.

-vamos a vengarnos de Kakashi-decía con una cara de desquiciado…

-¿por qué?

-porque nos levanto horrible, y nos las pagara.

- y ¿Cómo?

-bueno vi que es su pantalón tenía un hilo que sobresalía, y se lo vamos a jalar, pero antes hablaremos del tal Iruka para que se ponga cachondo, cuando nos diga que estamos cerca, le vamos jalando el hilo para que se le vayan deshaciendo el pantalón y cuando lleguemos a la casa de los Uzumaki, estará con el bicho parado y semidesnudo-decía Sasuke

-hermano eres raro, pero me gusta tu idea-decía Itachi, bueno creo que es hora de salir de aquí, Kakashi puede sospechar-hablaba Itachi.

-ok, vámonos-ambos morenos salieron de la casa con una risa siniestra.

Entraron al auto y se sentaron cada uno al lado de Kakashi, Sasuke a la izquierda e Itachi a la derecha.

-ok vámonos-decía Kakashi.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿nerviosos?-pregunto Iruka.

-un poco-contesto Naruto.

-pues ahí vamos-decía Deidara.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ya habían pasado dos horas (N/a: see see en mi fic pasan las horas rápido xD)

-Kakashi ¿Cuánto falta?-pregunto aburradamente Sasuke.

-no mucho, creo que solo dos calles más-decía Kakashi.

Cuando ambos morenos escucharon esto, empezaron con su plan…

-y dime Kakashi ¿te gusta ese tal Iruka?-pregunto Itachi mientras que Sasuke ya empezaba a jalar el hilo.

-pues… etto… no… no…-decía nerviosamente el peliplateado.

-¿te imaginas a ese tal Iruka haciendo un Stripped? –pregunto descaradamente Itachi.

Kakashi trago grueso, se le estaba empezando ya a poner tiesa…

-Glup. No chicos no me lo… imagino-decía nerviosamente Kakashi.

-vamos Kakashi, que si te lo imaginas-decía Itachi-¿te lo imaginas con las piernas abiertas y gimiendo tu nombre una y otra vez?

Kakashi ya no puedo mas, se le puso como un poste, a penas llegara a esa casa iría al baño.

Sasuke estaba ya con la mitad del pantalón desecho, y el muy despistado de Kakashi no lo notaba ya que estaba muy distraído imaginándose todo eso.

-señores ya llegamos-decía el chofer…

El hombre salio del auto para después abrirles la puerta a sus jefes.

Itachi salio primero, vestía un pantalón negro algo ajustado en los muslo y trasero, dando la imagen se un redondo y provocativo trasero, tenía unos zapatos negros, y una camisa roja. El cabello lo tenía recogido con su famosa cola de caballo, de verdad que los Uchiha estaban buenos.

El segundo en salir semidesnudo fue Kakashi, quien tenía puesta una camisa verde oscuro, unos pantalones que eran negros, pero que ya no existían, y unos zapatos igual que ellos, y obviamente su cara siendo tapada por una "mascara". Tenía su cabello como siempre, despeinado al estilo Kakashi.

El último en salir fue Sasuke, quien estaba vestido con un pantalón blanco, ajustado en sus muslo y su trasero, tenía una camisa azul marino con los primeros tres botones abiertos, y las mangas se encontraban dobladas hacía arriba. Llevaba puesto unos zapatos azules con blanco, y su cabello se encontraba despeinado, pero de una manera súmasete sexy.

El moreno siguió jalando el pantalón, del peliplateado, que se encontraba prácticamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo, lo único que lo tapaba era su ropa interior verde, que tenía dibujitos de su libro favorito: iche iche paradise.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa.

Kakashi tomo aire, y toco la puerta

TOC TOC (N/A: aquí empezamos con mis efectos súper buenos de sonido-nótese el sarcasmo-)

Dentro de la casa se veía a los dos rubios nervioso, Iruka se acerco a la puerta, y tras del los dos Uzumaki.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con dos morenos riéndose, y una peliplateado regañándoles.

-¿Kakashi?-pregunto el moreno al observar la escena.

-etto Iruka, puedo explicarlo-decía nerviosamente el peliplateado.

Los dos rubios escucharon lo que sucedía así que cada uno se puso al lado de su tutor…

Sasuke observo a Naruto, quien se encontraba con una camisa naranja que hacía que su cabello se notara lo suficiente, un pantalón azul marino, y unos zapatos color azul con naranja. Estaba despeinado sumamente bien, ya que se veía impacientadamente sexy.

Naruto se sonrojo al sentir la mirada oscura recorrer su cuerpo.

Mientras que Itachi observaba a Deidara, quien iba vestido con una camisa negra, unos pantalones rojos, y unos zapatos negros con rojo. Tenía su cabello amarrado con una coleta. Y un mechón tapándole el ojo izquierdo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Aquí esta el capitulo 2, espero les guste de verdad, no había podido actualizar ya que mi sesión esta medio loca, y la tuvimos que eliminar =(

Estaba súper depre ya que me toca escribir de nuevo el último capi de gomenasai *aura depresiva*

Espero les guste, y dejen review.

Sayonara


End file.
